


It's Not Spandex

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy didn't WANT to become a Power Ranger. He's wrestling with some pretty big questions about his life, his purpose, and his butt. He needs Dillon's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Spandex

Dillon walked into the bedroom. 

Ziggy was there in his Ranger suit, no helmet, posing in front of the mirror.

Dillon turned, and walked out again.

...too late. Ziggy grabbed him by the arm, moving faster than Dillon'd expected he could. He was obviously getting used to the Ranger suit, which was both good and bad. "Dillon?" he said hopefully.

Dillon smirked, thinking about how... amusing it'd been to see Ziggy flying through the air, flailing madly. Kinda cute, even. Of course he hadn't been thinking about that at the time; he'd been thinking more about the serious stuff like how to keep both of them from losing any limbs and had Ziggy had a lot to drink that day and just how liquidproof were the Ranger suits? 

He let Ziggy drag him back into the middle of the room. "What's up?" 

Ziggy started bending and twisting again. He put one hand on his hip and twisted, peering over his shoulder at the mirror. "Um, I was just -- looking at myself." 

"I can see that. Do you really need an audience?"

Ziggy turned away from the mirror and faced him, grinning brightly, then bent down and peered between his legs at the mirror. Dillon, who had a spectacular view of the reflection over the top of Ziggy's back, found himself thinking very hurriedly about cold things. Icecream. Cold baths. Icecream IN cold baths. "I'm having trouble, Dillon."

Ziggy sounded sad. In spite of himself -- it really messed with his lone wolf image -- Dillon didn't WANT Ziggy to be sad. "What with?"

"I can't tell if my butt looks bigger."

Dillon sighed. "Yeah, it does. Is that good?" 

"Definitely." Ziggy came up again, hands doing that weird happy spidery thing around his face. He bounced over to Dillon and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Y'see, my butt is many things. It's perky. It's happy. It's surprisingly muscular." Dillon thought about cold things again while Ziggy kept talking. "But one thing it is NOT, is a reasonable size! So if the suit of not-spandex makes it look bigger, that makes Ziggy happy. And when Ziggy's happy, everyone's happy."

He craned up and kissed Dillon on the lips, lightning-fast, and before Dillon really registered, Ziggy had bounded out of the room and from the sounds of it was cartwheeling down the stairs. Dillon felt his fingers rise to his lips, as a grin spread across his face. He hadn't stopped Ziggy because Ziggy was unexpectedly fast, of course. Not because he actually wanted Ziggy to kiss him. He was far too lonely and dramatic for that. He didn't need Ziggy, well, it might be nice to have a companion of sorts to take care of, and hell, the kid sure needed HIM, but that was all there was to it. Definitely. He coped fine alone, and would cope fine again alone when it was all over and everyone left him again. 

He didn't need Ziggy. 

Dillon caught sight of his reflection, which had a decidedly goofy grin on its face. He pointed at it. "You shut up." 

His reflection kept grinning.


End file.
